Ladies Night
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [AU] Nada que no pueda solucionarse con buena compañía y algo sumamente frío para beber.


**FT & sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **[N/A]: Esta idea surgió de la nada y no pude evitar escribirla. Así que aquí está...y me disculpo si llega haber algún error, me aventure a subirla así sin que fuera beteada (?)**

 **En fin, les dejo con la lectura~**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

—Ya llegamos. —canturrearon al mismo tiempo dos jóvenes cuando les abrieron la puerta que hace unos momentos habían llamado por medio del timbre.

—Perfecto, Juvia y Lisanna-san ya pensaban que no iban a venir. —respondió la joven seguido de hacer un movimiento elegante con la mando, indicándole a las otras dos jóvenes a que entraran.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, la joven Lockser dio un vistazo como si se asegurase de que nadie más fuese a llegar y sin más, cerró la puerta bajo llave así como también se encargó de cerrar las cortinas. Se dio la vuelta y metió su mano por detrás de su espalda hasta que alcanzó el brocho de su sujetador y lo desprendió, sacándolo por completo en el acto para terminar lanzándolo en algún rincón de la casa. Cuando llego a la sala se topó con que sus amigas se encontraban haciendo lo mismo. Ese día habían quedado definitivamente de verse, pues ya era justo y necesario que después de semanas —o meses— de no verse se volvieran a juntar. Ese fin de semana definitivamente sí o sí iban a terminar de ponerse al corriente con sus vidas. Juvia se aseguró de poner la luminosidad de la sala a un modo sumamente agradable, tomo un control y encendió la televisión. Ultear se había encargado de vincular con la televisión el celular extra que tenía y pusieron música. Lisanna por otro lado había estado preparando en la mesa de centro la pizza y botanas que estarían comiendo. Y al final venía Meredy de la cocina con un _six_ de cerveza en botella de vidrio.

—Y bien… ¿Quién empieza? —pregunto Ultear, todas se miraron entre sí, esperando para ver quien soltaría la primera palabra mientras cada una tomaba su lugar en el piso alfombrado de la sala.

—Lo mío ya lo saben. —respondió sin importancia—. Me quede sin empleo y mande a la mierda a Zancrow. —dijo mientras iba repartiendo una botella de cerveza a cada una de las jóvenes de allí presentes. Y era verdad, recién había perdido su empleo en aquella tienda departamental en la que le iba de maravilla y había ascendido a puesto de gerente, todo por una escenita de su ahora ex-novio—. Sí…igual esta semana que viene tendré una nueva entrevista de trabajo. —finalizo mientras le daba un largo sorbo a su cerveza.

—Ese idiota. —murmuraron al mismo tiempo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y en ese momento la música era la única que _hablaba._

Lisanna dio un trago de su botella y los tres pares de ojos restantes se habían posado sobre ella esperando a que hablara.

—Bueno, yo aún lidio con lo de Natsu y Lucy. Ya saben, tuve que quitarme yo sola de allí. —sus amigas la miraron con compasión —excepto Ultear—, Y era comprensible, claro que tenía que quitarse de un lugar en el que ya no era requerida y solo tenía el título de _"novia"_ mientras que el de aquel entonces su novio, se la vivía pasando más tiempo con _su mejor amiga_. No se arrepentía de haber seguido el consejo que Ultear le dio la primera noche que la había conocido en aquel bar donde había coincidido con las chicas. Tenía que conservar la poca dignidad que le había quedado después de tanto tiempo y que mejor que quitándose ella sola de aquel lugar. Claro que Natsu había ido a preguntarle sobre ello, aun le hervía la sangre de solo recordar aquella noche en donde el Dragneel había ido indignado a reclamarle sobre su rompimiento sin haber tomado su opinión—. Ya ha pasado tiempo y Natsu aún sigue yendo a la puerta de mi casa a dejarme flores, notitas y todas esas cosas que hacía cuando sí éramos pareja. Y yo obviamente las boto a la basura. —dio otro trago a su cerveza y colocó su dedo índice sobre su mentón, pues trataba de recordar algo—. Se podría decir que conocí a alguien. —sus amigas la miraron al instante, podía notar el brillo en sus miradas y la lluvia de preguntas que se aproximaría si no hablaba antes—. No, no, no de ese modo, bueno no tanto así. La cosa es que, en una de esas que me encontraba yendo al contenedor del edificio para botar las flores que Natsu dejo ese día, me tope a un muchacho haciendo lo mismo. Conversamos solo un poco en lo que esperaba a que el tirara las cosas que su ex-novia le había dejado en el trabajo. La verdad sé que los hombres también pasan por esas cosas, pero jamás había visto a uno que no fuera mi hermano.

—Natsu-san es un idiota. —respondió Juvia mientras dejaba su botella vacía a un lado para tapar su boca y después eructar—. Pero al menos hace su esfuerzo.

—Olvidémonos de Natsu y Elfman por un momento. Y mejor habla sobre ese chico que dijiste conocer.

—Ultear-san nunca se anda con rodeos…—murmuro Juvia.

—Ella siempre es así. —le secundo Meredy—. ¿Era apuesto?

Lisanna asintió ante la pregunta de la chica de cabellos rosáceos.

—Sí, era apuesto, demasiado para mi gusto. Tanto que sospecho que sea gay o algo así.

—Pero dijiste que tenía una ex-novia…

— ¿Y eso qué? —respondió Juvia mientras abría una nueva botella de cerveza—. Laxus-san también tenía novia pero eso no le impidió meterse con Freed.

Y quedo un pequeño silencio ante aquel comentario de Juvia, de hecho la homosexualidad o bisexualidad era algo que tomaban muy normal. Lo que realmente les había tomado por sorpresa era que finalmente Freed había cumplido su fantasía más anhelada. Aún no sabían cómo fue que lo consiguió, pero fue real. Ahora fue turno de Lisanna de ir a la cocina nuevamente y traer consigo otro _six pack_ de la misma cerveza. Se sentó en su lugar anterior y fue pasando nuevamente las botellas entre sus amigas.

—Ultear-san…

— ¿Qué? No tengo nada nuevo que decir. Todo lo saben ya, me aparte de Jellal para que fuese feliz con Scarlet y decidimos quedarnos como amigos. Oh y Zeref me cortó para volver con su ex-pareja. —narró mientras contaba los sucesos con los dedos—. Discutí con mi manager y me suspendió por 72 horas sin trabajo, a mi gato lo enveneno uno de los vecinos del edificio, aunque el veterinario pudo salvarle la vida a duras penas y ahora me encuentro buscando un nuevo departamento donde no tenga vecinos que quieran envenenar a gatos ajenos.

Ante aquella respuesta, todas chocaron sus botellas simulando un brindis para después dar un largo trago a sus respectivas bebidas.

—Solo quedas tu Juvia.

La nombrada suspiro, volvió a dar un trago a su cerveza y cerro sus ojos ante la sensación helada que pasaba por su garganta. Soltó un suspiro y al abrir sus ojos, fue demasiado notorio el brillo que estos desprendían.

—El momento de Juvia ha llegado. —dramatizo en broma mientras el resto de las muchachas soltaban una risilla—. Como saben, Juvia y Gray-sama están juntos. Aunque nosotros estemos saliendo oficialmente juntos, decidimos no ponerle nombre aún a lo que tenemos. Juvia obviamente estaba que se moría por usar el término _novios o pareja,_ pero sabemos que a Gray-sama este tipo de cosas le es complicado sobrellevar. Y bueno, Juvia la verdad no tiene queja alguna de nada, Juvia y Gray-sama la pasan bastante bien. En mi trabajo hasta ahora todo va normal, Juvia y Gajeel-kun cuidan de Lily, un gato que encontramos en el contenedor de basura y ya.

El resto se quedaron viendo entre sí, Juvia podía percibirlo aunque se encontrara con los ojos cerrados. Sabía perfectamente que sus amigas sabían de sobra que había algo más que ella no había dicho. Tampoco es como si les hubiera mentido, de hecho todo lo anterior dicho era verdad, pero tener esos tres pares de ojos sobre ella solo la hacía ponerse más nerviosa. Igual sabía que no podía ocultar aquello que se había estado guardando por meses.

—Está bien, Juvia confiesa que hay algo más.

—Lo sabía. —dijeron de manera triunfante.

Ahora solo esperaban a que la Lockser hablase. Pero antes de que fuese a contar todo aquello, una llamada entrante le interrumpió. La verdad no quería contestar, pero si se trataba de Gajeel o Gray, no tenía permitido rechazarles por ningún motivo la llamada. Suspiro con pesar al ver que se trataba del Redfox e hizo una señal de que cambiasen la música, por una más adecuada a lo que sería una _velada de chicas._ Igualmente la llamada no duro lo que realmente pensó que llegaría a tardar. Cuando finalizo la llamada volvieron a colocar la música que anteriormente tenían.

—Solo era Gajeel-kun. —respondió sin más—. Oh cierto, Juvia les contará. —otro suspiro más—. La cosa es que…Gray-sama y ella la pasan increíble, hemos tenido nuestros roces íntimos y todo eso, Juvia de verdad lo disfruta. Pero cada que estamos de _ir más allá,_ de llegar al _round definitivo,_ Gray-sama siempre se detiene _._ —hizo una pequeña pausa para dar un sorbo a su bebida y después continuar con su relato—. Juvia sabe que no es porque realmente no quiera, sino nos besáramos o tocáramos como lo hacemos. En serio, no saben lo frustrante que es _quedarse con las ganas de más,_ llegar a casa y tomar un baño helado, pensar en cosas refrescantes o terminar _tocándote_ porque ninguna de las anteriores cosas funcionó. —pauso nuevamente mientras tomaba un poco de aire—. Juvia respeta muchísimo a Gray-sama, pero Juvia también quiere darle desenfrenadamente a Gray-sama como si no hubiera mañana.

—Siempre supe que Gray era como una quincearaña. —comento Ultear.

— ¿Qué no es quinceañera?

—Pero lo entendieron.

—No puedo argumentar nada contra esa lógica…

—Juvia solo quiere una buena dosis de sexo con Gray-sama. —chillo—. Pero si Juvia debe esperar a que Gray-sama se sienta preparado, ella puede esperar un poco más.

Después de todo aquello, las conversaciones se tornaron más banales. Siguieron bebiendo cerveza como si no hubiese mañana e incluso jugaron alguno que otro de esos juegos de cartas y entre otros más juegos de azar. A la música le subieron un poco más el volumen hasta que llegaron a esa parte de la noche en donde solo se dedicaron a estar tiradas en algún lugar de la sala mientras cantaban.

 _Te vi bailar, brillando con tu ausencia_ _s_ _in sentir piedad chocando con las  
mesas_ _te burlaste de todos, te reíste de mí_ _._ _Tus amigos escaparon de vos_ _  
_ _y a mí me volvió loco tu forma de ser_ _, a_ _mí me vuelve loco tu forma de ser._ _  
_ _Tu egoísmo y tu soledad_ _, s_ _on estrellas en la noche de la mediocridad._

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, pues con aquella canción había sido con la que las cuatro habían llegado a coincidir en aquel bar hace un tiempo en donde de plano ninguna estaba llevando una buena racha. Aunque actualmente del todo tampoco la llevaban bien, pero podían sobrellevarlo mejor.

Nada que no pudiese solucionarse con una velada de chicas y buena cerveza helada.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Me vuelvo a disculpar si hay algún error ortográfico. Como dije allá arriba, me aventure tan valientemente a subir la historia sin consultarle a alguno de mis beta (?)**

 **En cuanto a los personajes...bueno, sí, tal vez canónicamente no tuvieron mucha interacción cercana, pero Juvia sí con ellas aunque fuese una o dos veces, pero fueron un poco más cercanas (exceptuando a Ultear), en fin...ya me voy (?)**

 **PD: yo se que algunos conocen la canción, no lo nieguen (?)**

 **~Chachos Bane~**


End file.
